Anonymement votre
by mirkatze
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui se confie à sa caméra. Il évoque son passé, ses rêves, ses soucis, ses amours... tout. [ Inspiré de The Perks of being a wallflower. ]


On peut voir en gros plan à l'écran un jeune homme, brun, portant un débardeur qui vient tout juste d'appuyer sur le bouton de la caméra. Il a un léger sourire sur les lèvres comme si il se retenait de rire alors qu'il recule pour s'asseoir sur le petit banc qu'il a justement installé pour ça.

**« Comment est-ce que je sais si ça fonctionne ... Bon, je crois que ça fonctionne ... Donc, ... En fait, j'ai vraiment l'air stupide à parler tout seul dans ma chambre ... En parlant à une caméra ... Mais, c'est pas grave, j'en ai envie. Je m'appelle Maxence, j'ai 18 ans... Je sais même pas ce que je suis censé dire de plus, je sais pas trop quoi faire pour me rendre plus intéressant que les autres et faire que vous viendrez regarder mes prochaines vidéos ... C'est surement stupide de toute façon... »**

On peut facilement remarquer que le jeune homme ne semble pas particulièrement à l'aise et il regarde souvent derrière la caméra bien que l'on ne peut pas voir personne, même pas une ombre. Ses mains sont jointes au niveau de ses cuisses et il joue un peu avec celles-ci.

**« Je crois que à la base, ce que je dois vous dire, c'est qui je suis. Ce qui fait que je suis peut-être un peu bizarre aujourd'hui. Je suis originaire de Londres. J'avais pas tellement d'amis là non plus parce que je suis plus du genre .. timide et réservé et ... j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux autres. À vrai dire, je ne me fais même pas confiance moi-même. Je crois que je peux dire que les problèmes ont commencé quand j'avais environ .. 9 ans. Ma tante vivait chez moi avec mes parents et ma petite soeur et ... vous devez surement comprendre vers là où je vais. » **

Maxence fixe la lentille de la caméra avec un léger sourire triste. Ça n'a rien de facile de parler de ça, de sa situation, de son passé. De ce qui fait de lui qui il est.

**« Je crois qu'à l'époque déjà, j'aurais tout donné pour que_ ça_ ... ça s'arrête. Et maintenant que j'ai grandis, j'en viens à me dire que c'est peut-être moi qui ait provoquer sa mort. C'est stupide, je sais .. Car elle a eut un accident de voiture et que j'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive, mais ... j'ai tellement souvent souhaiter sa mort que parfois je me dis que c'est peut-être un signe de Dieu. Qu'il m'a entendu et qu'il voulait me prouver que je mérites mieux que ça .. »**

Il prends une grande inspiration. En parlant, il avait rebaissé les yeux vers ses mains, comme si il était gêné et intimidé de parler à la caméra qui le fixe en silence. C'est un peu comme l'heure du jugement, non ?

**« Bref ... Les années ont passées et je m'en suis remis tranquillement de sa mort, car ouais ... je l'aimais quand même ... et bon .. J'avais environ 15 ans quand j'ai rencontrer Mikaël. On est rapidement devenus inséparables. Au collège, on était pas très ... Populaire. Mais on s'avait tout les deux et c'était le plus important. Les deux ont avaient nos problèmes, mais on en parlait pas quand l'on était ensemble parce qu'on voulait se concentrer sur notre amitié et les belles choses ... Si seulement j'aurais su ... que ces problèmes étaient alors tellement plus grands que je ne les avaient imaginer ... J'aurais tout fait pour l'aider à revoir la lumière au travers la noirceur. »**

La voix du Johnson tremble légèrement alors qu'il évoque les problèmes de son ami. Des problèmes qui lui sont encore et lui seront toujours inconnus.

**« À vrai dire cette fameuse journée là, j'allais lui annoncer que je l'aimais plus que simplement en ami ... Que de partager tout ses moments avec lui, ça me faisait du bien et que je voulais pouvoir toujours l'avoir dans mes bras. Même si il m'aurait repoussé, je sais qu'il l'aurait fait gentiment ... Parce que c'était Mikaël et qu'il acceptait tout... Mais quand je suis arrivé chez lui, la porte était entrouverte. Ça m'a inquiéter, mais ... je suis tout de même entrer en silence dans la maison ... J'ai avancer jusqu'à sa chambre et je l'ai vu. Il était assis sur son lit et il avait un ... -prend une grande inspiration- Il avait un fusil dans ses mains ... Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour l'avoir ... Je ... en tout cas ... J'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il a appuyer sur la détente et ... Il était plus là. Je .. Je crois qu'en fait, j'ai jamais autant hurler de ma vie. J'avais mal ... terriblement mal .. Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu la personne que vous aimiez le plus au monde s'enlever la vie juste devant vos yeux ? Non ? Et bien, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point ça fait mal. » **

Maxence avait relever les yeux et regardait désormais directement vers la caméra. On peut très distinctement voir ses yeux briller alors qu'il passe sa main contre sa joue, lentement.

**« Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai du mal à me faire des amis ou à m'approcher des gens. La dernière fois que je me suis fais des amis ... Je les ai défendus quand ils en avaient besoin ... Ça parait surement pas comme ça, mais ... j'ai eu un espèce de trou noir et après tout ce qui faisait du mal à Tyler, se sont retrouvés parterre ... Et tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais un monstre ... À vrai dire, c'est probablement ce que je suis après tout. J'ai changé de lycée et maintenant ... comme j'ai dit au début, j'ai 18 ans. »**

Il se redresse un peu et ramène l'une de ses jambes sous son autre cuisse en passant par la suite une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

**« Parfois, je me permets de rêver et de me dire que mes problèmes vont tous partir. Que j'aurais plus d'hallucinations sur mon passé, que j'aurais plus de crise, que j'aurais plus de trou noir, que ... que j'ai une vie normal. Parfois, je me dis que un jour je trouverais un autre garçon qui me fera oublier Mikaël. Un garçon qui m'aidera à passer mes moments difficiles et qui surtout, m'acceptera comme je suis. Quelqu'un ... avec qui je serais bien. Quelqu'un avec qui je peux parler de tout et de rien, m'installer sur le toit et regarder les étoiles, faire du camping ... tout pleins de trucs. Mais visiblement, c'est plus facile d'halluciner que de vivre ça avec quelqu'un. » **

Maxence secoue doucement la tête en posant finalement ses mains contre ses cuisses.

**« Maintenant, vous connaissez mon histoire. Vous savez qui je suis, ce que j'ai été et ce que je rêves de vivre. Mais en fait, vous n'avez probablement même pas regarder le quart de ce vidéo in-intéressant. -lâche un petit rire- Peut-être est-ce qu'un jour, je posterais une suite pour ce journal. Je ne sais pas encore. À la prochaine, ou peut-être adieu, qui sait. » **

Il fait un petit sourire à la caméra avant de se lever pour venir appuyer une dernière fois sur le bouton de la caméra. En réalité, Maxence n'a pas oser mettre cette vidéo en ligne sur youtube. Il s'est créer le jour même un site web où l'on a besoin d'un mot de passe pour y accéder. C'est journaux y seront poster quand il en aura envie et surtout, quand il en aura besoin. Peut-être que si vous réussissez à percer assez loin dans la vie du jeune homme ... Peut-être qu'il vous filera le mot de passe. Mais en attendant, vous ne pouvez pas réellement connaître qui il est. Mais après tout, _est-ce que l'on peut vraiment dire que l'on connaît quelqu'un?_


End file.
